The present invention relates in general to scraper-chain conveyors and more particularly to a coupling device usable with such conveyors.
As is known, scraper-chain conveyors are usually composed of individual pans or channel sections arranged end-to-end and interconnected at their ends. In order to guide a machine such as a plough on the conveyor a guide composed of components each attached to one side of one of the channel sections is provided. Many types of guide are known. One form of guide employs a rail at its upper end formed by tubular portions of the components attached to the channel sections. In order to secure the guide componnets together their tubular portions can be connected together. For this purpose it is known to utilize a rod or bolt which extends inside these portions and is secured thereto with cotter pins. Such a connection does not allow the components to move in relation to one another and damage can result if high loads are imparted thereto. The detachment of such connections also present difficulties since the cotter pins can become deformed or rusted into the tubular portions.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved coupling device for interconnecting guide components of a scraper-chain conveyor.